A processor of a computing device, such as a server, desktop computer, or notebook computer, may interact with main memory of the computing device to execute an operating system, applications, and the like. In some examples, hardware implementing the main memory may include, for example, at least one memory module, each including a plurality of memory devices. Individual memory devices may periodically experience errors or fail. If the computing device is unable to compensate for these errors or failures, such errors or failures may cause an operating system, application, or the like, executed by the computing device to crash.